gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geraldo Rivera
Geraldo Michael Riviera (*04. Juli 1943 in Brooklyn), ist ein US-amerikanischer Rechtsanwalt, Journalist, Autor, Reporter und TV-Moderator. Seit 2005 führt er durch die Sendung "Geraldo at Large" auf dem Fox News Channel. In Glee stellt er sich in der zehnten und dreizehnten Folge der sechsten Staffel, Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester und Träume werden wahr, selbst dar und wird von Tobias Lelle synchronisiert. Lebe Seine Mutter Lillian Friedman war eine aschkenasische Kellnerin, sein Vater Cruz „Allen“ Rivera (1915–1987) ein puerto-ricanischer Taxifahrer. Von 1961 bis 1963 besuchte er das State University of New York Maritime College, wo er Mitglied des Ruder-Teams war. 1969 erhielt er seinen J.D. an der Brooklyn Law School. Er ist Mitglied der Verbindung "Tau Delta Phi". Während er als Anwalt für eine Gruppe New Yorker Puertoricaner Aktivisten tätig war, erweckte er die Aufmerksamkeit des Nachrichten-Produzenten Al Primo, der ihm einen Job als Reporter anbot. Im Sommer 1970 besuchte er kurz die Columbia University Graduate School of Journalism. Geraldo Rivera begann bei WABC-TV in New York City als Reporter für die "Eyewitness News". 1972 erntete er landesweite Aufmerksamkeit und gewann einen Peabody Award für seinen Bericht über die Vernachlässigung und Missbrauch von geistig behinderten Patienten auf Staten Island. Nachdem John Lennon Riveras Bericht über die Willowbrook-Patienten gesehen hatte, organisierte er mit Rivera ein Benefiz-Konzert "One to One", das 1986 als Live in New York City veröffentlicht wurde. Als Elvis Presley 1977 starb, berichteten mehrere Medien fälschlich, dass er an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben sei. Rivera untersuchte Presleys Medikamenten-Verschreibungen und schloss daraus, dass er am Medikamenten-Konsum gestorben sei. Als Folge daraus widerriefen die medizinischen Aufsichtsbehörden von Tennessee später die Zulassung von Dr. George C. Nichopoulos wegen übermäßiger Verschreibung. 2008 veröffentlichte Rivera ein Buch mit dem Titel "His Panic: Why Americans fear Hispanics in the U.S". Kurt Vonnegut erwähnt Rivera wiederholt in mehreren seiner Romane, darunter "Palm Sunday" und "Fates Worse than Death", nie in einem positiven Licht. Rivera war mit Vonneguts Tochter Edith verheiratet und wurde 1974 geschieden. In den letzten beiden Folgen der US-Comedyserie "Seinfeld" sowie in zwei Folgen von "Mein Name ist Earl" spielt Rivera sich selbst. Außerdem tritt er in der zweiten Folge der Serie "Southpark" auf. Einen weiteren Gastauftritt hatte er in der US-Krimiserie "Nash Bridges" wo er ebenfalls sich selbst als Moderator spielte. Am 23. März 2012 erreichte Rivera Aufmerksamkeit, als er die Erschießung des jungen Schwarzen Trayvon Martin darauf zurückführte, dass dieser einen Kapuzenpullover getragen habe. Später entschuldigte er sich dafür. Im Jahr 2013 erwog Rivera, der Mitglied der Republikanischen Partei ist, eine Kandidatur für den Senat der Vereinigten Staaten in New Jersey. Letztlich verzichtete er aber darauf. Glee thumb|Geraldos Doku über SueIn Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester berichtet er in seiner Sendung "Geraldo Rivera" auf "Fox News", dass er Sue Sylvester, einst amerikanische Berühmtheit, die ein Leben des Gewinnens lebte, intverwiet hat und zeigt dies seinen Zuschauern. Dort sagt er ihr, dass sie vor einger Zeit zum Verlierer wurde und Sue erklärt, dass sie kürzlich ihren Job und finanzielle Sicherheit verloren hat und ihr Vermächtnis getrübt wurde und möchte die Sache richtig stellen. Rivera erklärt dann, dass einige der Dinge, die sie ihm gesagt hat, zu gut waren um wahr zu sein, weshalb er sich dahinter geklemmt und herausgefunden hat, dass die meisten davon Lügen waren. Als er die Sachen aufzählt, versucht sie ihn zu stoppen, doch er macht weiter. Sue versucht es erneut, weil sie etwas darauf erwidern will, wird aber von Geraldo ignoriert und kommt auf ihre romantischen Interessen mit verschiedenen Leuten zu sprechen. Sue behauptet, dass sie diese Leute gedatet hat, aber Rivera straft ihre Worte Lügen, als er sie auf ihre Behauptung anspricht, Michael Bolton währe der Vater ihrer Tochter Robin. Sue bleibt dabei, das es wahr ist, doch ein Video von Michael, in welchem er sagt, dass er Sue nicht kannte, bis sie diese Behauptungen aufgestellt hat, beweist das Gegenteil. Sie ist der Meinung, dass Geraldo das nicht beweisen kann, doch er zeigt ihr ein weiteres Video, diesmal von Rod Remington und Andrea Carmichael, die beide äußern, wie Sue die meiste Zeit über die Stränge schlägt, wobei Andrea explizit angibt, das sie sie einst entführt hat. Rivera will wissen, ob sie ok ist und einen Hintergrund bezüglich Geisteskrankhethumb|left|Geraldo interviewt Dorisit hat, worauf Sue erwidert, dass sie einen Hintergrund damit hat, ihr Leben der McKinley zu widmen. Sie erzählt, dass sie, als sie graduierte, von den Top Wall Street Investmentbanken angeworben wurde und Wohlstand und Macht haben könnte, sich aber für die Erziehung und den Verbleibt von Kindern entschied, was ihre Nummer eins Priorität ist. Für Geraldo klingt das alles nach Lügen und er erwähnt, dass er den Glee Club besucht hat, wo ihm Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel und Joe, der keine Dreadlocks mehr hat, da Sue sie ihm abgeschnitten hat, Dinge erzählen, die Sue ihnen angetan hat. Er fragt sie, ob sie wissen, warum Sue den Glee Club hasst und Artie antwortet, dass sie von Anfang an etwas gegen sie hat, als sie die Popularität der Cheerios nahmen. Sue ist außer sich und bezichtigt das Ganze als Lügen von Will, worauf Geraldo ihr mitteilt, dass Will es nicht wahr, sondern Becky. Er zeigt ihr ein Video, in welchem Becky mit Darrell die Dinge aufzählt, die Sue getan hat. Während Sue traurig darüber ist, dass Becky ihr in den Rücken gefallen ist, geht Rivera in die Pause über. Wieder zurück entschuldigt er sich bei Sue dafür, dass die Dinge nicht für sie laufen und sie erklärt, dass sie immer andere inspirieren und ein Champion sein wollte, weshalb sie eine Karriere im Cheerleading wählte, damit sie tougher als die Welt sein könnten. Sie meint, dass er Brittany, Quinn oder Santana hätte interviewethumb|Geraldo, nachdem er von Sue geschlagen wurden sollen, weil es bei ihnen gut läuft und er antwortet, dass sie abgelehnt haben zu kommen. Rivera merkt erneut an, dass sie gelogen hat, worauf Sue erwidert, dass das Rufmord und unwürdig ist, auf "Fox News" zu sein. Sie meint, dass sie eingewilligt hat, mit ihm zusammen zu sitzen, weil sie das nicht erwartet hat und die McKinley in eine "kein Mobbing"-Zone verwandelt hat. Geraldo entgegnet, dass ihr jemand zugestimmt hat und zeigt das Video, in welchem die Person zunächst unerkannt bleibt. Später stellt sich heraus, dass es Coach Bieste ist, der meint, dass Sue ihn nach seiner Geschlechtsumwandlung unterstützt hat. Sue ist glücklich darüber und weigert sich, bei irgendwem zu entschuldigen. Sie merkt an, dass er wissen sollte, dass ihre Eltern Nazijäger waren, worauf ein Interview von Geraldo und Sues Mutter Doris gezeigt wird, die enthüllt, dass sie keine Nazijäger waren. Sie haben sie angelogen, weil sie wegen Sues Bitterkeit nicht bei ihr sein wollten. Doris fährt fort, dass sie seit die Augen auf Sue gerichtet hat, wusste, dass sie die Tochter war, die sie nicht lieben konnte. Sue bricht es das Herz, während Rivera Doris´ Gesagtes wiederholt. Daraufhin steht sie auf und verpasst ihm eine, bevor sie geht. Geraldo fragt die Leute, ob sie wissen, wer Sue wirklich ist und erzählt, dass sie ein Interview mit Will geführt haben, in welchem dieser berichtet, dass Sue ihn stets nieder gemacht hat, aber nur, weil sie eine Kämpferin ist und der Schule helfen wollte, härter und besser zu arbeiten. thumb|left|Geraldo kündigt Sue anWill fährt fort, dass sie vielleicht keine nette Person sein mag, aber eine hervorragende Lehrerin ist, eine geborene Anführerin und McKinley schlechter ohne sie ist. Er sagt Aufsichtsrat Bob Harris, dass sie eine zweite Chance verdient und lacht, ergänzend, dass er Sue unterstützen wird. In Träume werden wahr erzählt er im Jahr 2020 in seiner Sendung, wie Präsident Bush das Land von Ohio gewinnen will und interviewt Sue, die Vizepräsidentin geworden ist. Er dankt ihr für ihr Kommen und sie für die Einladung, bevor er fragt, ob sie bei der Wahl zur Präsidentin im Jahr 2024 antreten wird. Sue bejaht, bevor zur Werbung geschalten wird. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S6